Flirting with Disaster! Or Paul
by Anima matcher master29
Summary: It may start out as Ikarishipping, but it is 100% Ash and Dawn love story! One shot. Pearlshipping. WARNING! This story is in script format! If you are offened by such turn away now!
1. Flirting with Disaster! Or Paul

**Flirting with Disaster! (Or Paul)**

"**Hi everyone! I'm anima matcher master29 and this is my first story. YAA!!! Enjoy!"**

**Paul:** NO!

**Me: PLLEEEAAAASSSSSEEEEEE!**

**Paul:** I said NO!

**Dawn and Ash:** For the love of Pete! We'll do it! Anima matcher master29 does NOT own Pokémon, but she wishes she did!

**Paul:** I kind of wanna do it now.

**Me: Too late! (He, he)**

Where: Hearthrone City. What's up: Dawn to contest, Ash to Gym.

**Dawn: **Finally Hearthrone City! Hey, why are all these people in lined for the Contest Hall? It's never _this_ crowded...

**Ash:** Uh, Dawn I think I just figured it out. You might want see this.

**Dawn:** Whatta you talking about Ash? (gasp) NOO!!! (Brock comes running)

**Brock:** Dawn what's the matter? Why did ya scream?

**Dawn:** They canceled the Pokémon Contest! Me and Buneary were so well prepared!

**Brock:** Dawn, Dawn, DAWN! Read the rest of the sign.

**Dawn:** "The Pokémon contest has been canceled due to the last minute reservation of a..." Yaa!!! A Poké Pals convention!

**Ash:** All right! I haven't been to a Poké Pals convention since Hip-hop night in Pallet town!

**Dawn:** I haven't been to one since Skater Rally in Pastoral city. (Ash and Brock look at her) What? Just cuz I'm a girl doesn't mean I can't _own_ a skate board.

**Brock:** I haven't been since Pool Day in Cherrygrove city.

**Dawn:** Well come on you SlowBros! The sign also says every 25th entry gets to choose a person to battle! Let's go!

"**Well that's it for this chapter! Why is this chapter so short? Why is it so meaningless? Do need a hobby? Chapter 2 should clear things up a little."**

" **Please Review!****"**


	2. An unexpected winner

**Flirting with Disaster! (Or Paul)**

**Chapter 2 an **_**unexpected**_** winner.**

"**Hello Fan Fiction! It's me anima matcher master29. My last chapter didn't make a lot of sense, so this chapter should tie up some loose ends. Enjoy!**

_Previously..._

_**Dawn:**__ Yaa!!! A Poké Pals convention! ... Well come on! Every 25th entry gets to choose a trainer to battle! Let's go!_

**Ticket Girl:** How many?

**Ash:** Three maim!

**Ticket Girl:** Let's see here, we have Ash Brock and Dawn. Welcome to the Poké Pals Boardwalk Convention. Enjoy! ... How many?

**Paul:** Just me.

**Ticket Girl:** Congratulations! Um...Paul you are the 100th entry. You get to Battle a trainer of your choice. Enjoy!

**Paul (smoothly):** Thanks, I'm looking forward to it. (Ticket Girl giggles)

**Ash (whispers):** Brock get ready to grab Dawn.

**Brock (whispers):** Why? Is Gary here?

**Ash (whispers):** No worse. It's... (Dawn turns around and sees...)

**Dawn:** PAAUUULLLL!!!!! (Brock grabs her.)

**Paul:** Well, well, well. If it isn't lover boy, the troublesome girl, and Squirtle. Hey lover boy, does Squirtle over here still cry for his mommy when he loses?

**Dawn:** Oh, come on! Just one kick in the nose! He's totally asking for it!

**Paul (tauntingly):** Dawn I simply must know, does Lucas's sister ask about me? (She tries harder to kick him)

**Me: "Let me explain. Paul has been flirting with Lucas's little sister (Their around the same age). Dawn, knowing his bad boy heart-breaking history, is warning him to back off. **

**Paul:** Feisty, maybe I'll take her in the ring with me.

**Dawn**: Fine, but I'm NOT using Pokémon!

**Ash:** Buzz off Paul! Whatta you doing here anyway?

**Paul:** Back off Squirtle! I'm just here for the fun like everyone else. (They all pause, stare at him then start to laugh)

**Ash (cracking up):** Oh please Paul, this is you dimmest trick yet!

**Brock (cracking up):** Trick? More like something to make us laugh and BOY did it work!

**Dawn (cracking up):** Seriously Paul, the one thing you hate more than losing is fun! (Paul starts to get angry)

"**Well that's it for this Chapter! Does Dawn get to hurt Paul? Is he **_**really**_** there for the fun? Why was this chapter so long? Why did I end it where I did? Do I need to get a life? You'll have to find out in the next chapter!"**

" **P.S. If you know Lucas's sister's name just send it in a review!****"**


	3. The master plan

**Flirting with Disaster! (Or Paul)**

**Chapter 3 the Master plan.**

"**Hey you, guess who. No, this isn't Katy Perry! It's me anima matcher master29! I know my last chapter ended so lamely, but I needed it to end there. So here's my next chapter. Enjoy!**

_Previously..._

_**Paul:**__ I'm just here for the fun like everyone else._

_**Dawn:**__ Seriously Paul, the one thing you hate more than losing is fun._

**Paul: **Ok you caught me I'm not here for the fun. I'm here for Zoey! I thought she was going to be in a contest today. But then I realized that it was a Poké Pals Convention. (Zoey walks in).

**Zoey:** Hey Paul I was looking everywhere for you. They are giving away free Pokémon at the dunking both! Oh, hey Dawn what's up?

**Dawn:** WHHAAA!!!! Are you and Paul DATING?!?! (Zoey shakes her head yes, Dawn's jaw drops)

**Ash:** All right your story checks out. It doesn't matter let's just agree to ignore each other for today. Sound okay? (They all agree and go play games)

**Me: "Hey, just playing narrator. You should know Ash is stinking at most of the games. Dawn is rocking at them so she decides to give Ash some of the prizes she doesn't want."**

**Dawn:** Ash check it out. I won some seriously strong Pokémon, but I don't really want them. Can you take them off my hands?

**Ash:** No thanks Dawn; you won them fair-and-square. That would be wrong to take them.

**Dawn:** But Ash I don't want them, their gonna go to waste.

**Ash:** Why is that?

**Dawn:** Because there not exactly contest winners. Besides I _want_ you to have them!

**Ash:** Well okay. But if want them back just ask, and I'll give them back in a snap! (A microphone turns on)

**Melissa:** Hello enthusiastic trainers! I'm Melissa Crawbacker, the owner of the Poké Pals committee. Welcome to our boardwalk themed convention! And if you know anything about the Poké Pals you know that with every convention comes news. For example Hip-Hop night in Pallet town we gave news that we were going to continue with the conventions. And Skater Rally in Pastoral city we announced the unanimous shutting down of Team Galactic's Eterna building. And Pool Day in Cherrygrove city we announced the opening of the resort area near the Shinnoh region. So let's get on with our battles, won by the 1st, 25th, 50th, 75th, and 100th entries, and then we'll make our big announcement. First up Paul of Velstone. (Applause)

**Paul:** Hey what's up? (Girls go crazy)

**Melissa:** Paul, do you want to choose a random trainer from the audience, or is there a specific trainer you want to battle?

**Paul:** I challenge Ash Ketchum!

**Ash (to himself):** Dang! **(Out loud)** I accept your challenge!

**Me: Five minutes later...**

**Referee:** Torrtara is unable to battle Monferno is the winner, and since Torrtara was Paul's last Pokémon Ash wins.

**Ash:** Yes!

**Paul:** No! I can't lose to Squirtle! I'm too strong! I need a plan...someone to manipulate in order to get Ash's secrets...but who? Let's see...Misty, no she likes Gary, May...no she likes Drew, maybe I can set Brock up with a girl...no he maybe an idiot but he would never betray Ash for a date...maybe...dare I say it...Dawn?

"**Dun, dun, da! Does he go for it? Will Dawn agree to it? What is the big announcement? Will my crush ever call me back? All the answers and more in the next chapter!"**

"**Review! Or the little Pokémon get it!"**


	4. Plans put in motion

**Flirting with Disaster! (Or Paul)**

**Chapter 4 plans put in motion**

"**Hi, hi! Is that you waayyy over there? No wait, that's just the way I'm looking in the telescope. Hey guess what? I know why you're reading this. Cuz you wanna know what happens next! He, he, he! Well here you go!**

_Previously..._

_**Referee: **__And since Torrtara was Paul's last Pokémon Ash wins._

_**Paul:**__ No! I can't lose to Squirtle! I need someone to manipulate for Ash's secrets. Misty...no, May...no, maybe I can set Brock up...no he wouldn't betray Ash...maybe...dare I say it...Dawn?_

**Paul:** Zoey, we need to have a talk. (Paul whispers to her in corner, while other battles go on)

**Dawn:** Great job Ash! I knew you could do it! (She hugs him) I didn't doubt you for one second!

**Brock:** Ash that was so cool! It's like he'd never even seen a Pokémon before! (Paul walks over to them)

**Paul:** Congratulations Ash. That was a good battle, see you around. Also I want to apologize for earlier. Sorry.

**Ash:** Ah that's all right Paul, its one battle. Maybe next time. (Ash elbows Dawn)

**Brock:** Hu, no hard feeling. (Brock elbows Dawn)

**Dawn (Forcefully):** I forgive you.

**Melissa:** Okay everyone; it's time for the big announcement! Take your seats, please. And this year's big announcement is...Poké Pals is starting its own boarding school in Velstone! (Applause) Well, I certainly am pleased that you all enjoy the idea of school! Well we believe here in Poké Pals, fun is the key to learning. The registration booth this over to your left, but space _is_ limited. And all we ask of you is to give us your feed back at the end of each quarter. And the booths...are...OPEN!!! (The gang, and Paul, signs up) Oh, and did we mention the exclusive private attention, battles, rematches, and giving of badges from the Shinnoh gym leaders? (Crowd goes wild, Paul goes to get popcorn)

**Ash: **Finally I can get all my Shinnoh badges in a matter of months!

**Dawn:** Just think! Private attention from Gym Leaders, and The Pokémon League!

**Melissa:** Unfortunately we don't have the cooperation of the Pokémon League, sorry for the inconvenience. Oh, did we mention the stimulator in which we teach your flying type Pokémon to fly to places you've never been? (Crowd applause, Paul sits next to Dawn, Melissa continues)

**Paul (whispering):** Dawn, I really am sorry.

**Dawn (whispering):** Ya, ya, ya, try telling that to someone who believes you. A.K.A NOT me!

**Paul (whispering):** No Dawn I truly am sorry! And to prove it I'm gonna stop messing with Lucas's little sister.

**Dawn (whispering):** Does this mean you'll stop being a jerk to Ash?

**Paul (whispering):** Hey I said I was sorry, not crazy!

**Dawn (whispering):** Okay, baby steps.

**Paul (whispering):** So, do you forgive me?

**Dawn (whispering):** I all ready did.

**Paul (whispering):** No I mean do you _really_ forgive me?

**Dawn (whispering):** (sigh) sure. (He puts his arm around her!)

"**(GASP!) The only thing that can make this worse is her **_**liking**_** it! Will she give him the push off? Am I a genius? Am I insane? Am I an insane genius?!? You decide. Find out in the next chapter!"**

" **You vote here! Genius? Insane? Insane genius?****"**


	5. School's NOT cool

**Flirting with Disaster! (Or Paul)**

**Chapter 5 school's not cool**

"**I named this school's not cool cuz I HATE SCHOOL!"**

_Previously..._

_**Paul:**__ Do you forgive me?_

_**Dawn:**__ Sure. (He puts his arm around her!)_

**Dawn:** Hold up big guy. (She takes his arm off her)

**Paul:** What? What's wrong?

**Dawn:** I said I forgave you. I did not say I was your next girlfriend.

**Paul:** But...but...but...but!

**Dawn:** Paul, I'm flattered, but you're not my type, and I'm not really at that point with you; sorry. Besides you still have Zoey.

**Paul:** Well not really, you see when we were talking earlier I told her I was flirting with someone else.

**Dawn:** How'd she take it?

**Paul:** Let's just put it at until I get a new girlfriend I'm free every night for the rest of my life.

**Dawn:** Sorry.

**Me: A few months later the Poké School opened. The boys were separated from the girls during curfew but it was fine on break and school hours. And another few months later the Poké Pals quarterly dance started to come up. During this Ash was thinking about taking Dawn, but Paul would try to get to her first. By then Dawn's special assignment came up.**

**Melissa:** Dawn, rumors go around see, and rumor is your mother has an all access pass to our sworn enemies; Team Galatic.

**Dawn (panicking):** Well you know, it's probably just a rumor. You never know, not all rumors are true. (She starts to breaths uneasy) Is it hot in here?

**Melissa:** Dawn, its okay I'm not mad at you, I'm happy.

**Dawn: **IT'S NOT MY FAULT! MY _MOM_ AND CYRUS WERE FRIENDS! THEN AFTER COLLAGE WHEN HE STARTED SAYING JUNK ABOUT MAKING A NEW WORLD HE MADE TEAM GALATIC AND GAVE HER A PASS! Wait. You mean you're not gonna kick me out?

**Melissa:** No of course not. In fact I need you to go in there and see what Team Galatic is up to.

**Dawn:** You want me?

**Melissa:** No, I need you. You see Poké Pals have been studying the lakes only to find this. (She holds up a Team Galatic identity card) We presume Team Galatic has been to the lakes, and stolen the three legendary Pokémon. Uxie, Mesprit, Azelf, all gone.

**Dawn:** So what does this have to do with my mom's pass?

**Melissa:** Well, my plan was to have someone impersonate a Team Galatic member. But it would be a lot better if you impersonate your mom, and interrogate Cyrus. So does Cyrus still like to see your mom?

**Dawn:** Ya. A visit from mom, he would love it.

**Melissa:** Good, I'll get a makeup team here tomorrow. Question is will you do it?

**Dawn:** Sure. But how long will this take?

**Melissa:** As long as you need.

"**Well that's it for this chapter! Will Cyrus fall for it? Can Dawn pull it off? Who will make their move first? Will someone CALL ME ALREADY!?! Find out in chapter 6!"**

" **You will review! And you will like it!****"**


	6. Dawn's special assignment

**Flirting with Disaster! (Or Paul)**

**Chapter 6 Dawn's special assignment**

"**What up peeps? Hey I know the last chapter wasn't about flirting with disaster but trust me Dawn's special assignment ties in."**

_Previously..._

_**Melissa:**__Your mother has an all access pass to our sworn enemies; Team Galatic._

_**Dawn:**__MY MOM AND CYRUS WERE FRIENDS!_

_**Melissa:**__ I need you to go in there and see what Team Galatic is up to.... Poké Pals went to the lakes and found this. A Team Galatic identity card... my plan was to have you impersonate your mom. Will you do it?_

_**Dawn:**__ Sure._

**Me: The next day...**

**Melissa:** Wow! Dawn I swear you look exactly like your mom.

**Dawn:** Well, I guess the makeup team did a good job.

**Melissa:** Oh, but you don't sound like your mom. Good thing I have a back-up plan! Here put this on. (She hands her a head phone piece)

**Dawn (Johanna):** Is it working? (Gasp) It works!

**Melissa:** Now I need you to go to Team Galatic's HQ.

**Dawn (Johanna):** I'm on my way!

**Me: As Dawn was being escorted to Team Galatic's HQ, she couldn't help but think to herself who was gonna ask her to the dance? She kind of wanted Ash to, but Paul **_**really**_** liked her, but she **_**really**_** likes Ash...what to do...what to do?**

**Driver:** Mrs. Johanna, Mrs. Johanna, MRS. JOHANNA! We've arrived.

**Dawn (Johanna):** Oh sorry, I was lost in my thoughts. (She enters in and walks to the desk outside of Cyrus's office)

**Mars:** Master Cyrus, Johanna is here, but her pass is expired...

**Cyrus:** Mars, you idiot! Johanna can come in without a pass! Now LET HER IN!!!

**Mars:** Yes sir (to Dawn) Cyrus will see you now.

**Dawn (Johanna):** He doesn't treat you very well, does he?

**Mars:** What? That's none of your! ...

**Dawn (Johanna):** It's okay I know you have good reason to work here. (She walks in)...Cyrus?

**Cyrus:** Johanna, good to see you! How have you been? How's that (pesky) Dawn of yours? What bring you here?

**Dawn (Johanna):** I'm fine, so is Dawn. I'm here to ask about something. Has your team been to the lakes recently?

**Cyrus:** No. Why do you ask?

**Dawn (Johanna):** Oh, no reason. I just went for a swim the other day, found a cavern, and THIS! (She gives him the identity card) And I went to the ranger station. Uxie, Mesprit, and Azelf are missing.

**Cyrus:** Mars, that over sized idiot! This is her card from when she was a grunt. Okay you caught me we've been to the lakes, and stole the Pokémon of them.

**Dawn (Johanna):** ARE YOU CRAZY?!? WHAT THE HECK YOU WANT THEM FOR?!?

**Cyrus:** I need them to summon Palkia and Dialgia.

**Dawn (Johanna):** Cyrus, is this about making a new world?

**Cyrus:** Yes, but it's okay. You're protected, so is my team.

**Dawn (Johanna):** What about Dawn?

**Cyrus:** Johanna, I think it best you leave. It has been nice to see you.

**Dawn (Johanna):** WHAT'S GONNA HAPPEN TO DAWN?!?!?

**Cyrus:** Security! (Security grabs her)

"**(GASP!) Will Cyrus succeed? Will Mars quit? Why doesn't Cyrus want to say about Dawn? How does this tie into flirting with disaster? Tune into chapter 7!"**

" **Review or I will hurt you! Myself!****"**


	7. The secret admires

**Flirting with Disaster! (Or Paul)**

**Chapter 7 the secret admires**

"**Hey there! Look at this shell I found at the beach...all right! All right! I'm telling the story! Jeez, don't get your hair in a bun!**

_Previously..._

_**Cyrus:**__ We stole the Pokémon of the three lakes...I need them to summon Palkia and Dialgia...you and my team are protected._

_**Dawn (Johanna): **__WHAT'S GONNA HAPPEN TO DAWN?_

_**Cyrus:**__ Security! (Security grabs her)_

**Dawn (Johanna):** No! Cyrus I demand to know what's gonna to Dawn! Cyrus! Cyrus! (Dawn's voice)CYRUS! (Gasp) Oopsie.

**Cyrus:** You're...not...JOHANNA! (Dawn steps on security's foot, releasing her. She runs)

**Dawn:** Sorry to disappoint and run but my second period is starting! Bye, bye now! (She takes a warp panel to the room where Uxie, Mesprit, and Azelf are keep)

**Cyrus:** Grab her! She knows too much!

**Mars:** What all did you tell her?!?

**Cyrus:** Mars you nincompoop! That's NOT the problem at hand! Now shut up and grab her!

**Dawn:** Here it is! The button to release you guys, just...hang in there...got it! (Uxie, Mesprit, and Azelf fly off, Saturn and Mars come in, Dawn takes a secret warp panel)

**Mars:** Oh no, she got away! Cyrus is gonna kill me!

**Saturn (to himself):** Aw. I'd hate to see someone as pretty as Mars crying, I've gotta help. (Out Loud)You go get Dawn! I'll cool Cyrus off.

**Me: Meanwhile, Paul heard of Dawn's mission and decided to play secret admire. Here he is now outside of the Galatic building...**

**Paul:** Okay, okay, Paul. You're smooth you're cool, and smart. Oh very, very smart. Oh here she comes...

**Dawn: **Help! Help! Oh please help!

**Paul:** Dawn, what's matter? What's wrong?

**Dawn:** It's those Team Galatic goons! I found out everything and now they're chasing me!

**Paul:** Don't worry. I'll handle them (Mars and Saturn follow her) HEY! I heard you Galatic people like to make _deals_?

**Mars:** You heard right. What do we gotta do for you to give us the girl?

**Paul:** A full on Pokémon battle. If I win you gotta leave us alone.

**Saturn:** And If we win?

**Paul:** Than you get to take us both. (Dawn gasps)

**Dawn (whisper):** Paul what are you doing? Do you know what they'll do to us if we lose?

**Paul (whisper):** Okay for one it's not _we_ it's _me_, two I know what I'm doing, I battled these guys the other day to get off their property, they lost badly.

**Mars:** HEY! Are you gonna stand there and have tea? Or are we gonna battle already?!?

**Me: Two minutes later...**

**Paul:** That was your last Pokémon I win!

**Mars:** Getting spanked by a BRAT!?! Oh I'm in for it with Cyrus now!

**Saturn:** Boss isn't gonna be too happy about this. Well a deal is a deal, you're free to go. (They walk back inside)

**Dawn:** Oh thank you Paul! You're my hero! (She hugs him) As much as you hate Ash I never thought you'd risk so much for me.

**Paul:** Aw. It was no trouble. Oh by the way, some guy wanted me to deliver this to you. (He hands her a note and a gracidea) See you around. (He walks off)

**Dawn (reading in her head):** Dear Dawn, your eyes are like a river slow, still, graceful thus the gracidea. To your beauty none can compare for there is no comparison. So will you go to the Poké Pals masquerade dance with me? To answer just write a note and have Paul deliver it. Signed your secret admirer... (Out loud) Yah! I have a secret admirer! I wonder who it could be. Maybe it's Ash! (She goes back to school, writes her, and has Paul deliver it)

**Cyrus:** I am very disappointed with you two. Getting beaten by some kid! I should strip you of your ranks! Especially you Mars, you left your old identity card at the lake leading Dawn right to us!

**Mars (whisper to Saturn):** At least I didn't give out all our plans just cuz I have a thing for Johanna.

**Cyrus:** I'm sorry Mars what was that?

**Mars:** Nothing. Nothing, sir.

**Cyrus:** Good, now go get me that kid that beat you in battle.

**Saturn and Mars:** Yes sir. Right away sir. (They leave the room)

**Saturn:** I had no idea Cyrus had a thing for Johanna. How'd you find out?

**Mars:** By the way he acted when I told him it was Johanna. I'm a girl I can tell these things about _things_. Just like I know that you like me.

**Saturn:** Okay, so you know. Does that mean you wanna go out?

**Mars:** Sure, you're a nice guy, with looks and a sense of humor. Who wouldn't wanna go out with you?

**Saturn:** So Saturday?

**Mars:** Saturday. For sure.

"**Wow, oh wow, oh WOW! Who would have guessed? I would! Does Cyrus really have a **_**thing**_** for Johanna? Why does Cyrus want Paul? Who's Dawn's secret admirer? Why don't **_**I**_** have a secret admirer?!? Next chapters revel secrets! MUWA HA, HA, HA!"**

" **Review or you will not read the next chapter! MUWA HA, HA, HA, HA!****"**


	8. The mask he wears

**Flirting with Disaster! (Or Paul)**

**Chapter 8 the mask he wears**

"**You know I really shouldn't tell you this chapter after the way you yelled at me last time! Okay I forgive you. And I'm sorry for creating suspense, and trying to keep you waiting. Hug? Yeah I think that's a little creepy to. Enjoy! **

_Previously…_

_**Paul:**__ Some guy wanted me to deliver this note and a gracidea._

_**Dawn (in her head):**__ Will you go to the masquerade ball with me? I have a secret admirer!_

_**Cyrus:**__ Now go get me that kid that beat you in battle!_

**Me: We meet our heroes the day of the dance on break...**

**Dawn:** Oh I'm super excited! I'm gonna meet my secret admirer! We've been passing notes between Paul ever since the day of my special assignment, and I'm finally gonna met him tonight!

**Ash:** That's so cool Dawn. And by the way, I made you something. (He gives her a hand woven bracelet) It's a friendship bracelet, so we can always be friends.

**Dawn:** Aw, thank you Ash. I love it! So who are you going with?

**Ash:** Misty.

**Dawn (in her head):** WHHAAA!!!! HE'S SUPPOSE TO BE TAKING ME!?! Oh I get it, I'm he's _secret_ admirer. I'm not supposed to know yet. (Out loud) Cool have fun.

**Ash (in his head):** WHHAAA!!!! SHE'S NOT EVEN BOTHERED BY IT!?! AT ALL!?!?! Oh I get it, she testing me to see if I'll really do it and _then_ ask me. (Out loud) Thanks you too.

**Me: That night, just as the last note promised, a limo picked Dawn up at the game corner. And just as promised he was wearing an Electabuzz mask, her in a Piplup mask.**

**Dawn:** I'm so excited.

**Secret Admirer:** Me to, you look fantastic.

**Dawn:** Thank you. Hey why don't you take off that mask so I can see how you look?

**Secret Admirer:** How about no? Maybe later.

**Dawn:** Okay, but you can't hide behind that mask forever.

**Secret Admirer:** You act as if you know who I am.

**Dawn:** Maybe I do, maybe I don't. Who knows with me?

**Me: This is boring so I'm gonna skip to the part when they're **_**slow**_** dancing.**

**Dawn:** This has been one of the best nights of my life. So what's under that mask anyways? (She starts to take it off, his hand stops her)

**Secret Admirer:** Not this time.

**Dawn:** Okay, but as I said before you can't hide behind that mask forever.

**Secret Admirer:** I don't plan to.

**Ash:** Oh, I really thought she was gonna ask me. Stupid secret admirer! Can't you ruin someone else's love life?

**Misty (angrily):** What's the matter Ash? I'm not good enough for you? Even after we kissed all those years ago? Maybe she should've asked you!

**Ash:** Misty, that's not what I meant, I mean, I mean you look very pretty tonight as a Togepi.

**Misty:** Oh Ash, you're so sweet. (Microphone turns on)

**Melissa:** Okay everyone! Time to vote for this year's king and queen of prom! But I understand there are some secret admirers in the room so please don't write the name just the mask. And the voting booths…are…OPEN! I will count the votes when you're done.

**Me: 10 minutes later…**

**Melissa:** Well that didn't take long. And this year's knight and madden are Croagunk and Lopunny! **Congratulations! And this year's prince and princess are Pikachu and Togepi! Congratulations! And this year's **king and queen of prom…are…Piplup, and **Electabuzz! Congratulations! Come on up and accept all your crowns!**

**Me: Brock is Croagunk, Lopunny is Stephaney, Pikachu is Ash, duh, Togepi is Misty, double duh, Piplup is Dawn, triple duh, and Electabuzz is, oh COME ON PEOPLE!!! We SERIOULY, don't know that?!? Fine. It's Paul, big shocker. To find out who Stephaney is read my other story, "Brock is my Rock!" (Coming soon!) Now let's skip to their ride home.**

**Dawn: **Thank you so much for such a wonderful night.

**Secret Admirer:** You're welcome**.**

**Dawn:** So,_ now_ can I see who you are?

**Secret Admirer:** You know if you really wanna see me than go to the Velstone game corner tomorrow at 12:00, sound okay?

**Dawn:** That sounds wonderful.

**Me: The next day...**

**Mars:** Sir, we found him snooping around the Velstone game corner. (She drops him) He's all yours.

**Paul:** HEY! WHAT THE HECK IS YOUR DEAL?!? I TOLD YOU A MILLION TIMES I DIDN'T DO ANY THING!!! (Mars and Saturn leave the room)

**Cyrus:** Calm down son. I only wanted to see you, but it's hard to see your own son without giving away your position as dad.

**You: DAD!?!?!?! SON!?!?!?!?!WHAT THE HECK!?!?!?!?!?**

**Paul:** Well you could have just sent grunts. You know Mars holds a grudge when she gets beat. It doesn't matter dad, I need to go the Velstone game corner. I'm meeting Dawn there.

**Cyrus:** Remind why I should let you go out with her?

**Paul:** Oh sorry, I thought you'd want Ash's secret. You know for the day he shows up at your door. And I thought you wanted me to break Dawn into a million pieces.

**Cyrus:** That's right. Mars escort this young man out.

**Mars:** Yes sir. (She comes in and walks him out)

**Me: At the game corner...**

**Dawn:** Okay I'm here. You told me to meet you, so come on out. (Secret Admirer comes out wearing Electabuzz mask) Okay _now_ can I see your face?

**Secret Admirer:** Yes. (He takes off his mask showing...)

**Dawn:** P...Pa...Pau...PAUL! YOU'RE MY SECRET ADMIRER?!? (She starts to run off, Paul grabs her hand)

**Paul:** Dawn its okay. There's no need to run.

**Dawn:** But you can't be my secret admirer! You and Ash are rivals!

**Paul:** Dawn, relax. Ash and I may not be friends but I know we are. Besides you told me last night you had one of the best nights of your life, and it was wonderful.

**Dawn:** I THOUGHT YOU WHERE SOMEONE ELSE!!!

**Paul:** You thought I was Ash didn't you? (He lets go of her arm) So are you saying you didn't have a good time?

**Dawn:** Paul, I did I just...I just thought you where someone else. Nothing personal.

**Paul:** Oh I see...well if there's nothing else to say, I'll just be going.

**Dawn:** No Paul, wait. (He walks off, Dawn stop him) Paul I did have a good time, you just caught me off guard. Truth is I'm happy it's you.

**Paul:** Does this mean you wanna go to the park on Friday?

**Dawn:** Of course, just say one thing.

**Paul:** What?

**Dawn:** That you'll be my new boyfriend.

**You: THIS CHICK IS INSANE!!!**

**Thank you, I take pride in my insanity. Okay I can't think of any question so if you have any send them.**

**Review!**


	9. Galatic mayhem

**Flirting with Disaster! (Or Paul)**

**Chapter 9 Galatic mayhem**

**Hey, hey, hey! It's Anima matcher master29! You missed me? I missed you to. No not, you readers! I was talking to my fellow Zutarinas. Enjoy!**

_WAAYYY Previously..._

_**Cyrus:**__ We stole the Pokémon of the three lakes...I need them to summon Palkia and Dialgia...you and my team are protected._

_**Dawn (Johanna):**__ Cyrus, is this about making a new world? ... WHAT'S GONNA HAPPEN TO DAWN?_

_Previously..._

_**Cyrus:**__ Calm down son. I only wanted to see you, but it's hard to see your own son without giving away your position as dad._

_**Dawn:**__ P...Pa...Pau...PAUL! YOU'RE MY SECRET ADMIRER?!?... I'm happy it's you...of course; just say you'll be my new boyfriend._

**Cyrus:** You've been going out with Dawn for six months now! WHEN ARE YOU FINALLY GONNA BREAK HER?!?

**Paul:** Cool it dad. I'm working on it but she doesn't like to talk about Ash around me. She said she feels like she's betraying him.

**Cyrus:** Well I'm tired of waiting! That's it! I'm launching our plan today at 12:00!

**Paul:** WHHAAA!!!! You can't! I need more time, and Dawn is a better trainer when she's happy, and...

**Cyrus:** And I gave you plenty of time! Mars escort this young man out!

**Mars:** Yes sir. (She drags him out)

**Paul:** Wait! You have no idea what you're doing Cyrus!

**Me: Mars isn't gentle when she drops him of at school...**

**Dawn:** Paul! Are you all right? What happened to you?

**Paul:** I'm fine, but I overheard Team Galatic's plans. You know how they were summoning Palkia and Dialgia? Well they're doing it TODAY! At 12:00!

**Dawn:** That can't be! I released the legendary Pokémon!

**Paul:** I guess by the time you got there they all ready had what they needed. NO TIME TO SIT AND CHAT ABOUT IT! GRAB FRIENDS, RIVALS, ANYONE! WE GOTTA GET PEOPLE TO HELP!

**Dawn:** And what make our own little army?

**Paul:** YES, NOW LET'S GO! (They both run off to different sides of the building)

**Dawn:** COME ON ASH!

**Paul:** HURRY UP ZOEY!

**Dawn:** GET YOU'RE REAR IN GEAR BROCK!

**Gray:** What is the matter with you?!? We can't leave we'll get in trouble!

**Dawn:** BUT WE CAN'T STAY HERE LEONA! THE FATE OF THE WORLD DEPENDS ON US!

**Paul:** KENNY, ARE YOU COMING OR NOT?!?

**Misty:** YOU'RE CRAZY!!!

**Paul:** JUN! NOW IS REALLY NOT THE TIME!

**Lucas:** Dawn, can you at least tell us where we're going?

**Paul:** Mt. Coronet.

**May:** Why? (Paul and Dawn look at their Pokéwatches and see 11:30)

**Dawn and Paul:** THERE'S NO TIME WE'VE GOTTA HURRY!

**Stephany:** Can't you spare two minutes? Just to tell us what's going on?

**Paul and Dawn:** WE DON'T HAVE THAT KIND OF TIME! WE HAVE TO LEAVE FOR MT. CORONET RIGHT NOW! OR WE'LL BE TOO LATE!

**Drew:** THAN JUST SAY IT QUICKLY!

**Dawn and Paul:** Cyrus is destroying the world, happy?!?

**Mitsumi:** Not really.

**Paul and Dawn:** NOW LET'S GET HIM AND MAKE HIM SEE STARS!

**Richie:** Okay!

**Me: Meanwhile on Mt. Coronet...**

**Ash:** Yeah Dawn, (you see Ash Brock, and Dawn tied up, he says sarcastically) we make a _great_ rescue team!

**Dawn (whispers):** It's okay, me and Paul planed this. We we're just bate. Soon he's gonna come in a Galatic uniform and free us. Then we help stop Team Galatic.

**Cyrus:** NO WHISPERING! Just sit there quietly and realize YOU LOST!!!

**Dawn:** I wonder what happened to the Cyrus in the stories my mom told me?

**Cyrus (shocked):** She told you...about...me?

**Me: Read my other story "Story time, Dawn!" to hear what she's is talking about. Okay you guys can continue.**

**Cyrus:** It doesn't matter!

**Dawn:** I can't believe you'd hurt your best friend like that!

**Ash and Brock:** BEST FRIEND?!?

**Cyrus and Dawn:** Yeah. You didn't know that? (Paul sneaks in)

**Cyrus:** Obviously you haven't been paying attention to those stories; I'm doing this for her! (He sees Palkia and Dialgia)

**Paul:** Sir, is there anything I can do to speed up progress?

**Cyrus:** Make sure the ropes are secure

**Paul:** Yes sir right away. (Whisper) Guys its okay. It's me Paul. The others are kidnapping as many Galatics as they can and then we attack! But don't break free until I tell you to.

**Dawn (whisper):** Thanks Paul! I knew you'd come for m...US! I knew you'd come for us. He, he.

**Brock and Ash:** Gross! We're still here you know!

**Dawn and Paul:** So?

**Cyrus:** Are done with those ropes?!? If those kids get out we're all in trouble!

**Paul:** They're compete...completely untied! Now guys come on out! (Army comes out of Galatic costume and attacks) Charge!

**Mars, Saturn, and Jupiter:** Not on our Pokéwatchs!

**Mars:** Purugly, let's go!

**Saturn:** Come on out Toxicroak!

**Jupiter:** Your turn Skuntank!

**Charon:** Yeah, pass.

**Cyrus:** Remind me to FIRE YOU!

**Paul:** Wait a minute! 23 kids vs. THREE ADULTS. Doesn't seem very fair to me, so me, Dawn, and...Ash will battle Team Galatic.

**Army:** Right!

**Me: 30 seconds later...**

**Cyrus:** Remind me to FIRE ALL OF YOU! Never mind. Palkia, Dialgia I am the owner of the red chain! I demand you to destroy this world, but not my friends!

**Palkia:** PAALLLKKKKIIIIIAAAAAA!!!!!!!

**Dialgia:** DIIAAALLLLGGGGGIIIIIIAAAAAAA!!!!!!!! (Dawn snatches the red chain)

**Dawn:** Palkia, Dialgia I am the owner of the red chain! (Jupiter snatches the red chain)

**Jupiter:** Palkia, Dialgia I am the owner of the red chain! Do as he says! (Ash grabs the red chain)

**Ash:** Arceus I am the owner of the red chain! (Arceus comes out) Oops.

**Arceus:** Ash good to see you! And your friends, hello Brock, hello Dawn, hello Pikachu. And good bye Cyrus! (He sends them back to Velstone) Ash I am proud to announce you as the permanent owner of the red chain.

**Ash:** Really?

**Arceus:** It's yours. (Dawn walks off, Arceus follows her)

**Dawn:** Uh, Arceus, not saying I'm not happy for Ash, but out of 23 good people why did you choose him?

**Arceus:** Because he was the most worthy. I didn't pick Paul because, well...you'll find out.

**Dawn:** If you say so.

**Okay THAT was my coolest chapter yet. Why is Ash worthy? What does this have to do with Flirting with Disaster? WHY DID I TAKE SO LONG TO MAKE THIS?!? Just read chapter 10.**

**But no seriously people. Review!**


	10. If you love her let her go

**Flirting with Disaster! (Or Paul)**

**Chapter 10 if you love her let her go.**

**Sorry I got no funny saying this time. = (Now, now don't be a baby about this! If you don't like it than make your own dang funny saying! Well I guess that was sort of funny. Enjoy!**

_Previously..._

_**Arceus:**__ Ash I am proud to announce you as the permanent owner of the red chain._

_**Dawn:**____Why did you choose him?_

_**Arceus:**__ Because he was the most worthy. I didn't pick Paul because, well...you'll find out._

**Me: Six months later...**

**Dawn:** Merry Christmas Paul! Hope you like your present.

**Paul:** I love it! But where did you get a seal with our faces on it?

**Dawn:** I know people. But I can't thank you enough for this little costume for Piplup! I'm sure he'll love it! (They snuggle) Wanna put on some music?

**Paul:** I hope you like Christmas romance.

**Me: Meanwhile at home...**

**Ash:** Come on Brock! It's time to pick up Dawn!

**Brock:** Just as soon as Lucy text me back! Besides the Christmas party isn't over yet.

**Ash:** But Dawn left her Pokémon at home. Who knows how Paul could secretly be torturing her!

**Brock:** She took Piplup, she's fine. But I think you still have a bad case of jealousy.

**Ash:** WHHAAA!!!! Me? Jealous? That's ridiculous! I'm...I'm...TOTALLY hurt! (He breaks down) How could she do it? How could she date him?!? I took her under my wing! She would be on an adventure all by herself if it weren't for me!

**Brock:** Well you know that old saying. "If you love something let it go." Now this is something you have to let go. But if it was meant to be, than it will happen. Trust me on this Ash.

**Ash:** Women! You take them on the adventure of their lives, and they date your rivals!

**Brock:** I know right! Mist with Gary, May with Drew, now Dawn with Paul. You really need to hang on to your women!

**Ash:** OKAY I GET IT! I don't need you reminding you of my mistakes Brock.

**Brock:** Wait, you think you made a mistake with them? No Ash, _they_ made a mistake. Now you gotta show them that. I know I said if it was meant to be, but sometimes you need to take fate into your own hands! Now go get the girl of your dreams.

**Ash:** You should be a preacher! But I think I'll wait for fate.

**Me: Wow, he's clueless! Sorry, meanwhile Dawn fell asleep in Paul's arms, six hours later...**

**Dawn (waking up):** Oh, what time is it? (Awake) Midnight! We have to leave!

**Paul:** Crude! I forgot about midnight curfew!

**Me: And somehow they made it home but everyone was supposed to be asleep so they just pretended they where...**

**Melissa (whisper):** Oh Dawn, I wish you could hear what Ash says about you, maybe you would date him. I notice ever since you and Paul have been going out, you haven't been breathing too easy. I think if you and Ash date, you might breathe easier than when you first came. Good night, Dawn. May you realize what's really going on.

**Dawn (in her head):** ...What Ash says about me? ...What's _really_ going on? What's that suppose to mean?

**Me: The next morning...**

**Paul:** Hey, Dawn! Can we go to dinner tonight?

**Dawn:** Sure, why?

**Paul:** Cuz I found this really fancy place, and I wanna take you. (In his head) Plus you still haven't told me Staraptor's weakness. He's the last one I need.

**Dawn:** Paul, why are we going out together?

**Paul:** Cuz you asked me if I wanted to. (In his head) And I can't lose to Squirtle ever again! (Out loud) Why?

**Dawn:** No reason. So where is this place?

**Paul:** It's a surprise!

**Dawn:** If you say so.

**Me: I couldn't think the name of a place, so please just say one in a review and I'll give you a shout out in my next chapter. And I'll add you and your stories to my favorites! I know it's not much but it's all I got! DON'T JUDGE ME!!! Okay let's skip to their date.**

**Paul:** So, if I could get you any Pokémon what would it be?

**Dawn:** Hmmm...I guess...a...Jigglypuff.

**Paul:** Then I know what you're getting for your Birthday! One question...why a Jigglypuff?

**Dawn:** Because they are so cute! And I think they would win a lot of contest. So what about you? Any Pokémon I can give you for your Birthday?

**Paul:** I think it would be cool to have a Staraptor, but I'm worried Staraptors have a lot of weaknesses. You don't, by chance know what a Staraptor's weaknesses are?

**Dawn:** Well, Ash owns a Staraptor. Wait...it's on the tip of my tongue... (She says it.)

**Me: Honestly, even I don't know this one. If you know it send it, but I really don't care if you do or don't.**

**Paul:** That's very interesting, but I think I'll change the Pokémon I want to a Machamp.

**Dawn:** Let me guess, you think all Machamps are really strong right?

**Paul:** Uhh...

**Dawn:** So much for surprising you. All well!

**Me: The next day...**

**Ash:** So, how was Dinner with Paul?

**Dawn:** It was all right. We're going out again today for a beach side picnic.

**Ash:** Dawn, not to sound like your mom or anything, but I don't think you should go out with Paul anymore. (In his head) Crude! Did I just say that out loud?!?

**Brock (in his head):** Did he just say that out loud?!?

**Dawn (in her head):** He did NOT just say that out!!! (Out loud) What?

**Ash:** No! I wasn't thinking! I...I... (In his head) Come on Ash life demands bold steps so take one. (Out loud) SORRY IF I DON'T LIKE YOUR BOFRIEND!!! (In his head) Maybe that was a bad move.

**Brock (in his head):** Oh bad move. He just wants to die today doesn't he? I told him to stop listening to that stupid inspirational calendar!

**Dawn:** WHERE THE HECK DID THAT COME FROM?!?

**Ash:** My inspirational calendar! Maybe you should stay home today.

**Dawn:** I'M NOT STAYING HOME TODAY!!!

**Ash:** WELL I'M OLDER THAN YOU!!! AND I SAY YOU HAVE TO STAY HOME!!!

**Dawn:** YOU CANT TELL ME WHERE I CAN AND CAN'T GO!!!

**Ash:** YES I CAN, I'M OLDER!!! BESIDES ITS PAUL!!! HE CAN'T BE TRUSTED!!!

**Dawn:** THAT DOESN'T MEAN YOU CAN BOSS ME AROUND!!!

**Ash:** Dawn, believe me when I say this but Paul didn't seem good from the start and I'm just trying to protect you.

**Dawn:** Whatever Ash! You're just upset cuz you lost another one to a rival!

**Brock:** Not that I'm on any ones side but that was pretty harsh. (Paul walks in)

**Paul:** Hey, Dawn you ready to... (Dawn takes him by the arm)

**Dawn:** Come on Paul, I don't think I'm welcomed here anymore!

**Me: On their date...**

**Paul:** So why did you wanna leave so bad?

**Dawn:** I don't wanna talk about it.

**Paul:** Okay what did that jerk do to you?

**Dawn:** Nothing, it's personal.

**Paul:** All right, but you can't hide behind that mask forever.

**Neither can you Paul! You will be found out soon enough! This I swear! How does Ash know that Paul is bad news? Why does he need an inspirational calendar? WHY DID MY MOM BUY ME AN INSPIRATIONAL CALENDER?!? You'll see in the next chapter!**

**I wanna thank all who reviewed and all who will. I love hearing from you, how you think I should improve, and how you like what I got. You are all cool, keep reviewing!**


	11. The big heart break

**Flirting with Disaster! (Or Paul)**

**Chapter 11 the big (heart) break**

**Writing this chapter just made me wanna kick Paul in the face!!! Stupid photobucket! I would say enjoy, but I think only antiIkarishippers will. **

_**Ash:**__ SORRY IF I DON'T LIKE YOUR BOFRIEND!!! ITS PAUL!!! HE CAN'T BE TRUSTED!!!_

_**Dawn: **__You're just upset cuz you lost another one to a rival!_

**Me: That night...**

**Dawn (crying):** JUST GET OUT!!! (She throws a vase and cries on her bed. Lucy comes out)

**Lucy:** Ash, I wouldn't go in there. She's really upset.

**Ash:** What happened? Is Dawn okay?

**Lucy:** Physically she's fine, but her heart is in pieces.

**Ash:** Why? Did something happen to her Pokémon?

**Lucy:** No, Paul just broke up with her in a text. UGRR I HATE IT WHEN GUYS ARE SOO PIGHEADED THAT THEY DON'T EVEN HAVE THE DECENCY TO LOOK YOU IN THE EYE AND BREAK YOUR HEART INTO A MILLION PIECES!!! THEY'RE TO COWARDLY, SO THEY USE A TEXT TO RIP YOUR HEART OUT!!!

**Ash:** I'm guessing the same thing happened to you?

**Lucy:** And now the pigheads just grabbed another victim. And the worst part is she didn't do anything wrong besides pick him as a boyfriend. Tell Paul to stay away from me. Kay?

**Ash:** Why?

**Lucy:** CUZ IF I EVER SEE HIM AGAIN I'M GONNA CLEAN HIS CLOCK!!! I'M SERIOUSLY READY TO ACTUALLY RIP HIS HEART OUT!!! (She leaves; Ash walks in Dawn's room and sees her crying on her bed)

**Ash:** Dawn, are you okay?

**Dawn:** Please, just go away. I don't need an "I told you so" right now.

**Ash:** What are you talking about? I'm just here to comfort you. So what happened? (She throws herself in his arms)

**Dawn:** You where right, Paul just broke up with me in a text.

**Ash:** Oh, Dawn. I'm sorry it didn't work out.

**Dawn:** No, I'm sorry I didn't listen to you. I should've known you weren't upset, that you were just looking out for me.

**Ash:** It's okay Dawn, I think I _was_ upset. I also should have been a little more gentle.

**Dawn:** Why did he have to use me?

**Ash:** What?

**Dawn:** In his text he said he was just using me. That I had something he wanted but he won't tell me.

**Ash:** Let me see the text. (In his head) Yo Dawn, it don't like saying his but it's over. P.S. Your new name is tissue, cuz I used you. Big time. Paul. (Out loud) PAUL!!! IF HE EVER GETS THE COUAGE TO SHOW HIS FACE TO ME EVER AGAIN HE'S NOT GONNA HAVE A FACE!!! (His phone rings) Hi can I talk to you later? I'm a little busy right now.

**Paul (on phone):** Anytime is good for me!

**Ash:** PAUL?!? YOU GOT A LOT OF NEVRE TO CALL THIS NUMBER!!!

**Paul (on phone):** Why? What did I do? Oh, you're talking about Tissue. Yeah tell her she was a big help for me.

**Ash:** IF I EVER SEE YOU AGAIN YOU'RE GONNA BE EATING LIKE A TOLET UNTIL THE DOCTORS FIGUER OUT HOW TO GET YOUR HEAD OUT OF YOUR BUTT!!!

**Paul (on phone):** Tisk, tisk Ash, you better save that energy for battle.

**Ash (on phone):** Why is that?

**Paul:** Cuz I challenge you to a battle! Meet me at the Colosseum tomorrow at noon.

**Ash:** I'll be there! Don't expect to win!

**Dawn:** Wait, Ash! (He hangs up) ASH!

**Ash:** What?

**Dawn:** I just remembered I TOLD PAUL ALL YOUR WEAKNESSES!!! YOU'RE GONNA LOOSE!!!

**Ash:** WHY WOULD YOU TELL HIM THAT?!?

**Dawn:** I didn't mean to. It was indirectly, he wanted to know a Pokémon's weakness, so I told him. I just realized that he asked me about all your Pokémon!

**Ash:** So that's what the little creep was after. It's okay Dawn. MY RAGE IS STRONGER THAN MY WEAKNESS!!! I PROMISE YOU THAT I WILL MAKE HIM PAY FOR HIS STUPID MISTAKE!!!

**Me: Oh boy. This can't end well. The next day...**

**Paul:** Sorry I'm late. I had to get something. Enough talk! Let's battle!

**Referee:** Okay I wanna good clean battle. And...GO!

**Me: I knew this couldn't end well. Ten minutes later...**

**Referee:** Gible is unable to battle, Weavile is the winner. And since Gible was Ash's last Pokémon Paul wins!

**Paul:** Yes!

**Dawn:** NO! It can't be over! Ash I'm so sorry! Paul never would have won if I didn't say anything!

**Ash:** It's okay Dawn. It's one battle. Maybe next time.

**Dawn:** I...can't...wait...that...long! Paul!

**Paul:** What?

**Ash:** Use the express lane healing bed!

**Paul:** Why?

**Dawn:** Cuz I challenge you to a battle!

**Paul:** Isn't that cute? All right, since you seem so determined.

**Me: One minute later...**

**Dawn:** IT'S ABOUT TIME YOU SHOWED UP!!!

**Paul:** You did not see the line for the express lane!

**Dawn:** Blah, blah, blah! Hurry up and get your butt in the battle ring already!

**Referee:** I need a vacation. Okay I wanna a good clean battle. And...GO!

**Me: Two minutes later. Oh you should see the angry look on Dawn's face right now. Even Ash is a little worried!**

**Referee:** Electabuzz is unable to battle, Piplup is the winner. And since Electabuzz was Paul's last Pokémon, Dawn wins! (Everyone's jaw drops; Dawn is still looking angry)

**Dawn:** Good job Piplup. Return. (She walks over to Paul) I believe we're finished here.

**Paul:** How did you do it? How did you, a Coordinator, beat me, a strong trainer, with just Piplup?

**Dawn:** With determination and anger. Let this be a lesson next time you decide to use someone to get to someone else. (You see them leave, Zoey comes out of shadows)

**Zoey:** The thing I don't get is why you would do it.

**Paul:** Zoey? ZOEY! (He hugs her) Zoey, I'm SO sorry. I'll make it up to you. I'm just happy we're back together!

**Zoey:** What are you talking about? We're not back together!

**Paul:** But that's why you came isn't it?

**Zoey:** No, I came to tell you Lucy told the whole school what you did. Everyone hates you now and me because they think I knew about this. By the way, never talk to me again. (She leaves)

**Me: Two months later...**

**Ash:** Dawn, Misty won't leave me alone! Help me! (Misty comes in running)

**Misty:** Come on Ash! I'm just asking you to go to the Sadie Hawkins dance with me! NOW STOP BEING BABY AND SAY YES!

**Ash:** Uh...I...can't...you see...DAWN ALREADY ASKED ME! (He whispers to Dawn) Sorry!

**Dawn:** Oh, oh right! (Whisper) You owe me! (Out loud) Will you go to the Sadie Hawkins dance with me?

**Ash:** Yes, of course, you bet!

**Misty:** No fair! All well, there's still Richie. (She leaves)

**Ash:** Thanks Dawn! Man that girl is like a stocker or something.

**Dawn:** You're welcome. So, pick me up at eight, I don't care if you're late or not.

**Ash:** What?

**Dawn:** You said that that you would go to the dance with me. (They both blush) Oh I'm sorry was that just a cover to get away from Misty?

**Ash:** It was, at first. But if you really wanna go together...

**Dawn:** YES! That'd be great. He, he!

**Ash:** Than does eight sound like a good time to pick you up?

**Dawn:** Okay, (she runs to class) see ya then!

**Me: That night...**

**Melissa:** This year's knight and maiden are...Brock and Lucy! Congratulations! And this year's prince and princess are...Richie and Misty! Congratulations! And this year's king and queen are...Ash and Dawn! Congratulations! Come on up accept your crown's!

**Me: Don't worry! My next chapter you will see how they ended up! Until then!**

**The end! (Of this chapter!)**


	12. Happy endings

**Flirting with Disaster! (Or Paul)**

**Chapter 12 happy endings**

**SHUT UP! I'M NOT CRYING! I JUST GOT SOMETHING IN MY EYE! WELL EXCUSE ME FOR LOVING HAPPY ENDING! Enjoy!**

Where: Sandgem town. What's up: 15 years later Dawn and Ash got married. The next year they had a kid named Alan. And the year after that they had a kid named Pearl. (It's her Birthday!)

**Dawn:** Okay Pearl.

**Ash:** Just a little further.

**Ash and Dawn:** SURPISE!

**Rowan:** Happy Birthday Pearl!

**Pearl:** PROFESSOR ROWAN! It's...It's...ITS AN HONOR TO MEET YOU SIR!

**Dawn:** Rowan, good to see you! How've you been?

**Rowan:** Dawn, Ash! I've been fine. It's good to see you. How's Alan doing?

**Ash:** Already got six ribbons.

**Rowan:** Ah! He seems to be growing into a fine Coordinator! Just like his mother! Now let's get down to the real reason you're here. Pearl, the time has come. Your own grand tale of adventure is about to unfold. On the way you'll meet countless people and Pokémon. Now go on, pick your first Pokémon.

**Pearl:** Really? That's why I'm here? (Squeal) Hmm...Which one? Mom can you bring out your Empoleon? I wanna see how they react to tough looking Pokémon. Dad can you bring out Infernape?

**Dawn:** Good idea Sarah! Empoleon! Come on out!

**Ash:** You too, Infernape! (Empoleon and Infernape let out their cry)

**Me: If you see words in **_**Italics**_** that's what each Pokémon is saying.**

**Piplup:** PIIIP-LUUUP! _Ahhh! A scary Empoleon and Infernape! Run away!_ (He runs behind Chimchar)

**Pearl:** I don't think I want a Pokémon that runs away. It won't battle.

**Chimchar:** CHIMCHAR-CHIMCHAR! CHIIM-CHAR! _Stop it Piplup! You're never gonna get picked that way. You gotta act strong, like me. That's why I'm gonna start my training today, and you're not!_

**Pearl:** I don't think I want a Pokémon that really mean. It might get its self hurt.

**Turtwig:** TURURUR-TIWG! TUUR-TWIG! _That's not every nice Chimchar. And not true, she could pick anyone of us._

**Dawn:** What about Turtwig?

**Ash:** He seems like a great Pokémon.

**Pearl:** I don't know. Alan has a Chimchar, if I pick Turtwig he'll beat at every battle.

**Rowan:** What?!? Not true! Why, I had a friend who picked a Piplup, Sammy, and another Kyle that picked a Chimchar and Sammy could never win to Kyle.

**Ash:** How did that happen?

**Rowan:** Kyle raised his better. Sammy was cocky and when his Piplup evolved he didn't think he needed to raise it much. But Kyle knew Sammy had a Piplup, so he worked hard and raised that Chimchar to a level 100 Infernape!

**Dawn:** Really? That's so neat!

**Rowan:** Oh yes, Sammy wished he had raised his Pokémon better when Kyle's Infernape learned close combat!

**Me: Fake names, true story.**

**Sarah:** What about his other Pokémon? Didn't he raise them at all?

**Rowan:** No, he thought his Prinplup was strong enough. The point is, if you pick Turtwig you have as much as a shot of beating Alan as you would any other Pokémon.

**Pearl:** In that case, Turtwig! I choose you! (Turtwig comes out.) Turtwig, you're my Pokémon!

**Chimchar:** CHIM-CHAR!_ Man!_

**Piplup:** PIIIP-LUP!_ Not again._

**Turtwig:** TURURU-TWIG!_ Maybe next time!_

**Ash:** Why does everyone want to use my pose?

**Dawn:** It's a cool pose. Plus Alan took mine.

**Pearl:** Well, I got all my stuff and I'm ready. I guess this means good bye, for now.

**Dawn:** Promise you'll call when you get to a new town?

**Pearl:** I promise.

**Ash:** And promise if you meet a boy you'll tell me? Before you travel with him?

**Pearl:** I promise. Don't worry Daddy, I'll be fine. (She leaves.) I promise I'll be the greatest trainer! You'll see!

**Dawn:** Ash, is it okay that I wanna go with her? That I wanna protect her from all the thing we went thru? That I wanna make her adventure easy?

**Ash:** That's what Mom's do Dawn. But unfortunately we can't. We can wait for her call. Let's go home.

_**Fin**_


End file.
